Deadly Dreams
by fireball1012
Summary: Freddy's back for Sam cross over with Nightmare on Elm street sequel to Nightmare brothers are 22/26 summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- Deadly Dreams**

**Don't own anything**

Sumary- Ten years after Freddy died He comes back to take what is his, can Dean and Sam stay alive and kill him or will Freddy get Sam this time around 22/26

**Chapter 1**

It has been ten years since that night and the boys have been hunting a spirit. That liked to throw people into walls and down the stairs. After they found the thing that kept the spirit in the house( a ring ) that was hidden in the wall. Since the spirit threw Sam into the wall and made a big hole they found it and Dean set it on fire. After the fire was set they got out and drove to a motel.

" I call first shower." Dean said

" what ever I'm to tired to anyways." Sam said

Dean watched his 22year old brother go over to the bed and sit. He grabbed some clean cloths and went in the bathroom. When Dean got out Sam was a sleep on top of his covers. Dean took off Sam's shoes then checked his back where he it the wall. Not finding anything life threatening he pulled off the covers and laid them over Sam before he to got into bed and fell asleep.

-SPN-

Sam laid on his bed at the dorm and felt something drip on his face when he looked up Jessica was on the ceiling with a cut on her stomach. Sam's eyes got wide and tried to yell but then he was at a house. He looked at the old house and knew he seen it before but couldn't find out where.

" _Sammy I'm back _" came a voice

When he looked he found Freddy in one of the windows upstairs. Sam backed away trying to wake up.

" We killed you!" Sam yelled

" You did? Guess I didn't get the info!" Freddy laughed and then was in front of Sam.

" Stay away from me asshole!" Sam yelled

" Now Now don't talk like that." Freddy cooed

With out warning Freddy cut Sam's arm deep making Sam scream.

" NOOO!!!!" Sam screamed

Dean bolted up in bed at hearing his brother scream. He looked at Sam and found him sitting up in bed breathing hard and holding his right arm.

" Dude what happened?" Dean asked going to Sam

" my.. my arm." Sam said

When they looked at his arm there was blood all over and the arm was still bleeding. Dean looked at Sam with fear.

" No, he's dead.. we killed him." Dean complained

" I guess he didn't get the info." Sam tried to joke but knew how serious it was

" What does he want?" Dean asked helping Sam to the bathroom.

" He still wants me I guess."

Dean put Sam's arm under the cold water, letting the blood go down the sink. He grabbed a needle knowing he has to stitch his brother's arm. After he got the blood to slow down some he started to stitch the wound. After he was done he added some cream and then but a bandage over it. Threw all of it Sam didn't say anything. He just sat there in outer space and that worried Dean a little.

" I won't let him have you Sammy, you belong to me."

" Thanks Dean." Sam smiled

" No problem."

After they cleaned up all the blood that was in the bathroom and on the bed they went back to sleep.

-SPN-

I know it's short but there won't be that mean chapters if I did each one long so that's why hope you like it please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural- Deadly Dreams**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

Dean was dreaming about girls before his dream turned into a nightmare. He was in side a old house and knew it was Freddy's house.

" Show yourself!" Dean yelled

" Why hello there, if it isn't Dean-o, my it's been along time hasn't it!" Freddy smiled

" What do you want?" Dean asked not in the mood to talk

" I want Sammy." He said

" Well that just to bad. He's mine and you better not touch him." He threatened

" I will get him and it will be soon."

Then just like that Dean woke up. He turned to see Sam still asleep and then at the clock that read midnight.

" He's not getting you again Sammy." He thought

-SPN-

The next two days the brothers been looking up where Freddy Kruger was living and what happened after the fire. After they found where the town really was they went to check it out. They found the cop that helped kill the guy.

" Was there anything that he left behind after the fire?" Dean asked

" The glove hand." Lt. Thompson said

" Where is it?" Sam asked

" Why he's dead.. right?"

" Yeah but we need anything that he owned." Dean said

" My wife had it in her basement but after he came back.."

" What do you mean came back?" the brothers said

" You will think I'm crazy."

" Try us." Dean smiled

" My darter Nancy and her friends where having nightmares about this man with knifes and he killed most of them, I didn't know it was Freddy that did it until she pulled him from her dream. After she killed him I moved the glove to a car lot where they crush them."

" We need the name and which car it is." Sam said

" I'll take you there."Thompson said going to his car

-SPN-

The brothers fallowed the cop to the car lot which was a few miles away out of town. When they got there Dean and Sam got out salt and a lighter. Lt. Thompson opened the gate with a key he had on him and showed the boys where the car was. After the sixth row of cars they stopped at a blue beat up SUV or what was left of it.

" it's in the glove compartment."

Dean opened up the door and then reached inside the glove compartment. He found a cloth that was wrapping a gloved hand. He pulled it out and showed Sam the hand.

" That's the hand that cut me." Sam said

" Well lets burn the son of a bitch." Dean said

-SPN-

That's it for now please tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural- Deadly Dreams**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 3**

Dean laid the hand on the ground while Sam put salt on it. Then Dean took the lighter out and set the glove on fire. They all stood there watching the hand burn. After the fire went down the three went back to their cars. Lt. Thompson looked at the two men next to him before getting in his car.

" Thanks boys for what ever you did."

" Your welcome." they said before they drove off.

They thought it was to easy, they thought the man would attack them and try to stop them from burning the hand but Freddy never showed. They thought about where to go and then Dean's cell rang.

" Hello?" Dean answered

" Hey Dean where are you boys?" Came Bobby's voice

" Coming to you. Why?"

" I need you guys to get here as fast as you can."

" Alright we're about a day away." Dean said looking at Sam

" Alright see yeah soon.. and be careful, and what ever you do DON'T FALL ASLEEP." Bobby said before the call was ended

" Shit" Dean said

Sam looked at Dean with concern

" What did Bobby say?"

" He wants us to go to his place and what ever we do don't fall asleep."

" I thought we killed Freddy." Sam said with fear in his voice

If we burned the glove what else is keeping him here and how are we going to stop him?" Sam thought

" We will see what Bobby says and then we go after this Freddy asshole for good." Dean snapped and drove faster

-SPN-

They got to Bobby's place and they seen a different car there. They parked next to it and got out. Making there way to the front door they heard two people talking, Bobby and a lady. Dean opened the door and walked in backing Sam stay behind him just in case. The lady was Dean's height with long brown wavy hair and brownish eyes. They looked at the boys before Bobby said something.

" Boys this is Nancy Thompson Nancy this is Dean Winchester and his brother Sam."

" Hi " they said together

" She had dealt with Freddy for a while now and she had called me saying that you boys where in danger." Bobby said looking at the boys

" We just burned his glove, he should be dead now." Dean stated

Nancy looked at the boys with what looked like fear in her eyes.

" Please tell me you didn't." She cried out

" We did." Sam said

" Why, he's dead for good now" Dean said looking at Bobby then at Nancy

" We found out he made a deal with a demon." Bobby said

" What kind of a deal?" Sam asked not liking what he was being told

" If you guys burn the glove he gets to come to life for good." Nancy cried

" Oh shit." The boys said and then seen Freddy in front of the door

" Hello Boys." Freddy said smiling at them with his glove hand

-SPN-

So what do you think more or not please review and tell me what you think will happen


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural- Deadly Dreams**

**Don't own any thing**

**Chapter 4**

They all looked at Freddy before Bobby and Nancy ran to the door and bolted it so that he couldn't get inside. Dean and Sam ran to the hidden room where Bobby kept all his weapons hidden and grabbed what they thought could kill the son of a bitch before running back to the others. Sam laid salt under the door and windows. Dean grabbed a blade while Bobby grabbed a shot gun with silver bullet's. Nancy grabbed a magnum and Sam picked up a rifle.

" That won't hold him long. Spread out and hide and remember aim for his head." Bobby said

" Gotcha." they said before leaving

Bobby hide in the living room, Nancy took the hall way, Dean took the room next to the stairs and Sam took the last room down the hall upstairs. They heard the door bust open and Freddy's loud voice

" Here's Johnny!" Freddy said walking into the living room

Bobby shot the gun but missed Freddy's head and only getting the wall next to him.

" mad shot there buddy boy." Freddy said before walking over to him

He took his hand and sliced into Bobby's stomach. Bobby fell to the ground with blood all over him, he held his stomach before his eyes closed.

Freddy walked up the stairs and was shot in the leg by Nancy. Nancy walked down and was about to shot again when Freddy grabbed her foot and threw here down the stairs making her break her neck. He stood up and started walking up the stairs again.

Dean heard the foot steps coming up the stairs and go pass the door he was hiding behind. He watched as Freddy got closer to the end of the hall before he started walking behind him as quit as he could.

Freddy opened up the door and got a bullet in the arm. He looked at the blood that was coming out of the wound. He took his glove hand and slide the knife inside his arm and removed the shell. Sam watched it fall to the ground. He unloaded the gun and tried to put another bullet inside when Freddy was right in front of him.

" Time for you to die Sam."

" I don't think so." Dean said before he took the blade and sliced off Freddy's head

" Is he dead?" Sam asked

" I think so."

Two sets of eyes open and then Dean and Sam sat up in bed and smiled at each other.

" Winchester one, Freddy zero" Dean laughed

" What about Bobby and Nancy? Are they ok?" Sam asked

" It was just a dream, they wern't really there."

Just to make sure, they had called Bobby and he told them he never talked to a Nancy and that he was ok.

" We're comeing to see you." Sam said

' Alright but be careful." Bobby said before the call was ended

Sam looked over at Dean and smiled. " It's finally over." They said

The End

-SPN-

That's it hope you guy liked it and thanks for the reviews


End file.
